This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Grandiflora Rose. It has as its seed parent an undisseminated seedling of my creation with the following genetic origin [‘O Sole Mio’×(‘Katherine Loker’×‘Gingersnap’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,330))]. X unknown and as its pollen parent the variety known as ‘WEKpaltlez’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,155).